A ma fille
by spidi
Summary: Ce sont les mémoires que Harry écrit dans un journal après un événement qui va changer sa vie et sa perception des choses…
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : **A ma fille…**

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Salut, voici une nouvelle potterfic de mon cru un peu « fleur bleue », alors les amateurs de violence et tout le tralala, s'abstenir…Par contre, cette histoire est une Romance ( vous l'avez compris )/ Drama. Désolée, mais le couple principal est Harry/Hermione alors les fans de Hermione/Ron ou Harry/Ginny ou tout autre, ne me critiquez pas trop sévèrement svp…Et surtout, le plus important, REWIEVEZ-MOI le plus possible, ça encourage (mon mail : ! Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

RESUME : Ce sont les mémoires que Harry écrit dans un journal après un événement qui va changer sa vie et sa perception des choses…

SPOILER : **4** premiers tomes

PS : Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je ne savais pas encore que Sirius allait mourir…

A MA FILLE… 

Chaque homme est soumis à son destin, jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure où celui-ci se réveille…Mais bien des fois j'ai presque été amoureux de la mort, reposante, pour enfin être libre de celui-ci…(W.B et J.K)

**Prologue :**

17 juin 2006

Je crois que je suis resté assis, là, au milieu de ce long couloir d'hôpital pendant plusieurs heures déjà. Moi, le si célèbre Harry Potter. Moi, l'homme qui a tant de fois déjoué les plans de Voldemort lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, moi…maintenant un jeune homme de 26 ans, j'ai été incapable de sauvé la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux…Il y a encore de cela moins d'un an, qui aurait pu se douter que je me retrouverais là, sur cette chaise, essayant de saisir tous les instants que j'ai vécu avec elle dans un carnet, pour conserver un quelconque souvenir de tous ces moments qui me semblent si loin et si éphémères à présent…Et pourtant…pourtant, malheureusement, c'est bien moi…Qui aurait cru que l'invincible Potter, le héros, le « Survivant », n'est plus envie de survivre à présent…

Chapitre I : Le passé nous rattrape toujours.

11 mois plus tôt…

**Attention Harry !**

Une grande flamme m'est apparue juste au-dessus de la tête que je baissais juste à temps.

**Ron ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir !** M'exclamais-je après avoir vérifié que tous mes cheveux étaient encore sur mon crâne.

**Mon ami ! Mais que fais-tu dans ici ! **Me dit le rouquin en se dirigeant les bras ouverts vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**Mon travail, mon cher, mon travail !**

Nous nous sommes enlacés après s'être donnés mutuellement une tape amicale dans le dos. Que j'étais heureux de le revoir ! Mon ami, qu'est-ce que je dis, mon Meilleur ami, que j'avais perdu de vue depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux mais je me ressaisis vite, ne voulant pas montrer mon émotion.

**Je poursuis Voldemort, comme d'habitude,** continuais-je**. Il paraît qu'il s'est réfugié dans les parages, en Bulgarie. Où est ton frère Charlie ? Tu ne surveilles pas ce Magyar tout seul tout de même ?**

**Non, mais mon cher frère a attrapé un gros rhume récemment. Alors je m'occupe de ce dragon avec ma femme et ma sœur. D'ailleurs, elle est là-bas. Ginny ! Viens voir qui est ici !** Apostropha Ron en faisant de grands signes en direction d'une charmante rousse prenant des notes sur l'animal attaché.

Quand la jeune femme releva la tête j'ai immédiatement reconnu la jeune fille. Elle semblait plus mature mais même à cette distance, j'ai pu observer que celle-ci était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en ma présence, car son visage avait pris une teinte rougeâtre. Le progrès venait du fait qu'elle réussissait à présent à ne pas baisser les yeux sous mon regard.

**Heureuse de te revoir**, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. **Mon frère n'a cessé de parler de toi.**

**Tu me feras bien l'honneur de dîner avec nous, ce soir,** continua Ron.

**Oui, j'en serais enchanté. De cette façon, je rencontrerai ta femme et ton fils dont tu m'as tant parlé dans tes dernières lettres.**

**Oui. Et aussi on se remémorera le bon vieux temps…Alors, à dans 2 h.**

Je décidais de m'éloigner puis je transplanais pour rejoindre mon parrain, qui m'attendais dans une vieille auberge de sorciers.

**Alors cette visite ?**

**Courte pour l'instant. Mais nous allons renouveler l'expérience ce soir,** répondis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

**Je vois que tu es heureux et impatient, çà devenait rare ces derniers temps.**

**Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'asseyais près de Sirius. Je suis tellement content de le revoir. Même si nous restions en contact par hiboux, je languissais de discuter avec lui, comme à Poudlard…**

**Et, tu lui as demandé des nouvelles de…**

Je devinais qu'il ne tarderait pas à me poser cette question, sachant que cela me tenait à cœur.

**Non pas encore, je…je n'ai pas osé. Je sais qu'il a souffert de tout ça…à cause de moi…**

Je répondis en baissant la tête, sentant un mal aise assez ancien me revenir.

**As-tu eu l'impression qu'il t'en voulait encore ?**

**Non, en tout cas, il ne l'a pas laissé paraître ; mais c'est quelque chose qui ne s'oublie pas.**

**Cesse de te morfondre Harry**, me conseilla-t-il. **S'il t'a pardonné, il faut que tu te pardonnes toi aussi. Vous n'aviez rien fait de mal, ces choses ne se contrôlent pas… **

Je savais que Sirius essayait de me déculpabiliser, mais cette impression de mal être n'était pas due qu'à une seule chose.

**Il y a autre chose qui me tracasse…Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle est partie…**

**Peut-être que Ron connaît la réponse.**

**Nous verrons, répondis-je pensivement avant de boire la Bièraubeurre devant moi. Au fait, tu ne veux pas venir ?**

**Non, merci. Je préfère rester ici,** affirma Sirius.

La journée passa rapidement. Je dus interroger de nombreuses personnes susceptibles de connaître le lieu de résidence que la Famille Jedusort possédait pour les vacances et où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait très bien put se cacher. Malgré la description assez détaillée de cet endroit, aucun des habitants que j'interrogeais avec mon parrain et l'équipe qui nous accompagnait ne connaissait cette maison. Depuis que j'ai appris que je suis le fils James mais surtout de Tom en 5ème année, nous ne cessons tous deux de nous rechercher mutuellement pour nous tuer, surtout parce que j'avais refusé son offre c'est-à-dire, de devenir son bras droit, ou du moins, de m'allier avec lui. Cette guerre, je la mène également contre moi-même, partagé entre mon désir de vengeance et mes pouvoirs de Magie Noire que j'ai du mal à contrôler mais que je m'efforce d'utiliser à bon escient. Mais je n'étais pas heureux. Ces dures années que j'ai vécu depuis ma naissance m'ont fait mûrir avant l'âge et l'insouciance ne font plus parti de moi depuis longtemps. En réalité c'est depuis ma 7ème année à Poudlard, où j'ai vu la seule chose que je désirais me filer entre les doigts, pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, mais pas pour longtemps...Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…Je me disais que le destin m'avais sûrement puni d'avoir trahi mon meilleur ami, je méritais donc cette souffrance.

Le soir arriva enfin. Je languissais d'être à destination. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour chercher dans ma garde robe quelque chose de présentable, tout en gardant un air décontracté. En réalité, c'était pour donner l'impression que j'étais à l'aise, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. J'étais même extrêmement stressé. Des millions de choses me venaient en tête : qu'allais-je lui dire une fois là-bas ? De quoi allions nous discuter ? De Poudlard ? De sa nouvelle famille ? N'allais-je pas sembler trop indiscret ? J'inventais une multitude de scénarios de notre soirée, de nos discutions…C'est pour dire combien je pouvais être angoissé. Finalement je trouvais une chemise verte toute neuve, un jean assez large qui tombait sur mes baskets. J'ai tenté de me coiffer, sans succès bien entendu. Je voulais vraiment faire bonne impression à la famille de Ron et j'avais hâte de la rencontrer. Ce dernier m'avait donné un plan pour arriver chez lui. Je n'ai pas transplané de peur de m'égarer. Enfin j'atterris devant une grande maison typique de Bulgarie, avec un grand jardin où jouait un petit garçon roux avec un balai qui ne pouvait voler qu'à un mètre du sol. Quand l'enfant m'aperçut, il stoppa son jeu pour s'avancer, son balai à la main, en m'observant d'un air méfiant alors que j'étais derrière le portail. J'ai pu ainsi constaté combien il ressemblait à son père. Je me suis alors accroupi à sa hauteur et je lui ai parlé à travers la grille :

**Salut toi ! Tu dois sûrement être Tony,** lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon acquiesça de la tête, me détaillant avec curiosité. Puis il aperçut ma cicatrice. Son regard s'illumina alors qu'il fixait mon front et il cria :

**Papa ! C'est ton copain ! Maman! C'est Harry Potter !**

Ce comportement m'amusa. Je me suis relevé en voyant arriver une charmante blonde aux cheveux tressés qui me souriait.

**Entrrez donc,** me dit-elle avec le même accent que Victor Krum, ouvrant le portail.

**Vous devez être Mme Weasley, je suppose,** demandais-je bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

De dire ces mots me faisait bizarre, Mme Weasley n'ayant été pour moi que la mère de Ron jusqu'à ce jour.

**Vous supposez trrès bien mais appelez-moi Marrtha. Vous êtes…**elle regarda à son tour ma cicatrice**, tout à fait comme Rron vous avez décrrit. Il vous attend dans le salon.**

Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, je vis Ron assis à une grande table, son frère Charlie tenant la main à une femme brune et Ginny. Mais la première personne que je vis fut une fillette rousse d'environ 7 ans, le teint aussi rouge que je connaissais à la famille Weasley, qui me regardait d'un air ahuri et admiratif. Je ressentis immédiatement un bien être dans cette maison. Alors que je n'étais encore que dans le hall d'entrée, je savais déjà que je me plairais à venir ici.

**Salut tout le monde**, m'exclamais-je après avoir fait un clin d'œil à la petite fille, ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs de l'effet.

**Harry ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir !**Me dit Charlie avec joie, lorsqu'il me serra contre lui.

**Moi aussi**, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**Mais dis-moi, tu t'es fait tout beau ! **Dit la voix de Ron caché par son grand frère.

Après avoir salué tout le monde et avoir fait connaissance avec Lana, l'épouse de Charlie et Joey, leur fille, Ron me fit visiter sa maison. Il semblait vouloir me prouver quelque chose. Mais à mes yeux, cette maison respirait la joie de vivre. C'était et c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, et ce que je voulais un jour posséder à mon tour.

**Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?** Me demanda le rouquin, une fois revenus dans le hall d'entrée.

**C'est très grand ! Je vois que tu as bien réussi. Mais, comment se fait-il que toi, ton frère, ta sœur et vos familles soient partis de Roumanie ?**

**C'est le ministère qui a décidé ainsi. Il trouvait que nous avions assez étudié et répertorié les dragons de ce pays, alors il nous a envoyé ici.**

Nous sommes retournés au salon et nous nous sommes assis à la table où tout le monde était déjà installé.

**Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?** Me demanda Charlie.

**Moi ? Et bien, je recherche Voldemort.**

A ce nom, toute la petite assemblée frémit.

**Pardonnez-moi,** m'excusais-je, voyant leur réaction.

**C'est vrai que tu es le meilleur copain de mon papa ?** Demanda après un moment de silence le petit Tony.

**Oui, c'est la vérité, **lui répondis-je, amusé**. Je l'aime comme un frère…**

**Et, c'est vrai que tu as vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom plusieurs fois ?** M'interrogea à son tour Joey, avec une expression d'admiration infinie.

**Oui, bien sûr qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois**…Intervint Ron

**Mais, je n'étais pas seul à l'affronter. J'avais Ron et mon autre amie, Hermione avec moi…**

Je me mis à raconter mes combats contre mon ennemi, en adoucissant tout de même les faits pour ménager les plus jeunes qui étaient littéralement en extase devant moi, le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde.

S'ils savaient que le jeune homme devant eux n'était pas plus qu'un Homme, juste un homme, aussi minable et à présent aussi désespéré que n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Mais bon, je m'écarte du sujet.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, j'observais chacun d'eux. Charlie était toujours plus petit que Ron, assez musclé, son visage toujours autant constellé de taches de rousseur et il avait toujours sa cicatrice de brûlure au bras. Ron, lui, avait encore grandi. Il était toujours mince mais semblait plus fort physiquement. Lui avez une cicatrice à la main droite, sûrement un coup de griffe. Il semblait très heureux. Il avait une belle femme, gentille et intelligente, un magnifique petit garçon de 4 ans et vivait dans une grande maison avec près de lui son frère et sa sœur. J'enviais sa vie…

**Dis-moi Ron**, lui demandais-je, **vous vivez tous dans cette résidence ?**

**Non, il n'y a que ma famille et ma sœur qui y vivent. **

**C'est beau et calme ici…Tu as bien fait ta vie…Et tes parents, tes frères, comment vont-ils ?**

**Notre père est à la retraite,** répondit Charlie. **Ma mère s'occupe bien de lui. Fred et Georges ont finalement ouvert leur propre magasin de Farces et Attrapes dans le Chemin de Traverse.** **Percy est devenu le « secrétaire personnel » du Ministre de la Magie et enfin Bill, lui, est toujours au même rang. Il aurait pu devenir sous directeur de Gringott mais sa façon de s'habiller ne plaît pas beaucoup…Je ne te raconte pas ce que lui a dit ma mère quand elle l'a su…**

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rire en nous imaginant la réaction de Molly.

**Et toi ?** M'interrogea Ron. **Comment se fait-il que tu pourchasses Tu-sais-qui ? Quand tu es parti de Poudlard, ne voulais-tu pas devenir Attrapeur professionnel ?**

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la question. Cela remontait à longtemps maintenant…Ca datait de quand j'avais décidé de continuer mes rêves sans Elle. Mais il était désormais pour moi impossible de rêver si elle n'était pas près de moi, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Et puis finalement j'avais renoncé, préférant aider ce qui en avait besoin. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le destin que tout le monde attendait à ce que je suive ?

**J'aurais pu et c'est ce que j'ai fait au début. Je suis rentré dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch…**

**Ah oui !** S'exclama Charlie qui lui aussi est un excellent Attrapeur.

…**mais j'ai en fin de compte suivi le conseil de mon parrain Sirius et je suis devenu un Auror…**

Pendant toute la soirée, nous discutions avec amusement et animation, de tout et de rien. J'aimais cette ambiance chaleureuse et hospitalière que je ne connaissais que chez les Weasley. Cela me rappela de nombreux souvenirs, car depuis ma cinquième année, je n'étais plus retourné chez eux, premièrement parce que je pouvais vivre chez Sirius ( soit dit en passant, ce fut un soulagement inexprimable ), deuxièmement, parce que Ron n'avait aucune envie de me voir depuis le fameux incident. A partir de ce moment-là, le trio que l'ont formé s'était séparé. Non pas que Ron ne nous adressait plus la parole, mais il gardait ses distances, principalement avec moi. Et puis…ça s'aggrava encore plus et notre petit groupe fut complètement disloqué par des querelles…Je fus véritablement déchiré par notre séparation, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Sirius à tout de même compris sans que je le lui dise. Il a été pendant ces dernières années un vrai père pour moi…

Petit à petit, la pièce se vida, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Ron et moi.

**Bonsoir mon poussin,** dit-il en embrassant son fils avant qu'il parte accompagné de Martha jusqu'à son lit.

**Bonsoir mon papa,** répondit Tony à son tour puis s'éloigna, sa petite main dans celle de sa mère.

**Il est aussi farceur que ses oncles ce petit bout,** dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse.

**Le grand Harry Potter n'a-t-il pas une futur Mme Potter en vue ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi ce soir,** me fit remarquer Ron.

**Non, je n'en ai eu pas depuis longtemps maintenant…**soupirais-je.

**Pourquoi donc ? Un verre…**Me demanda-t-il en me montrant une bouteille de scotch.

**Oui, s'il te plaît…Tout simplement à cause de mon métier, de ma vie, de Voldemort qui me court après…Au fait, je te remercie de ne pas leur avoir dit que je suis son fils…**

Nous fîmes une pause et buvions tous les deux notre verre, éclairés par la seule lueur de la grande cheminée où brûlaient des bûches.

**Cela m'étonne que tu ne me demandes pas…**Dit Ron au bout d'un instant de silence.

**Demande quoi ?** M'étonnais-je.

**Des nouvelles d'elle…**

**De Hermione ? Je n'osais pas, vu que tu as souffert de tout ça…**

**Ah, parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ?** Me répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Je fus à la fois surpris sans l'être réellement par cette remarque mais je décidais de ne pas y faire allusion.

**C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'en a pas donné depuis…depuis qu'elle m'a plaquée sans que je sache pourquoi…**continuais-je tristement.

**C'est amusant,** s'enquit Ron d'un air sombre, **parce que d'après elle, c'est en quelque sorte Toi, qui l'a plaqué…**

**C'est faux !**M'indignais-je. Pourquoi me disait-il cela ?

**Elle t'a tout donné, son cœur, son amour et même son âme s'il l'avait fallu…**

**Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !**

…**mais toi tu l'as trahi, alors qu'elle te faisait entièrement confiance…**

**C'est faux !Je n'ai rien fait de tel !**Criais-je sentant la colère monter en moi, mais également une grande tristesse. **Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours, c'est mon premier amour !**

**C'ETAIT LE MIEN AUSSI !** Hurla Ron en tapant son verre brutalement sur la table, pour couvrir mes paroles.

**Parrdon…**Intervint timidement sa femme, **Tony dorrt…**

**Excuse nous ma chérie, vas te coucher, nous allons dehors pour…**

**Non, moi, je m'en vais**, décidais-je fermement en partant vers la porte.

**Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! **Me saisit Ron, une fois à l'extérieur.

**Ce ne sont que des mensonges !** Affirmais-je avec colère. **Tu ne sais pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu…**

**SI JE LE SAIS !** S'écria le rouquin, les yeux brillants de larmes. **SI, je le sais ! Tu me l'as prise Harry ! Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as pris Hermione dans mon dos ! Je l'aimais plus que tout et Toi, tu l'as détournée de moi !**

**Je t'assure que je n'ai pas voulu…**

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Je savais que j'avais mal agi, comme je savais qu'un jour, il aurait fallu que nous ayons cette discussion. Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors que l'on venait juste de se retrouver ?

**TAIS-TOI !**Me coupa Ron, prit d'un sanglot. **Tu m'as tout pris Harry…Ma famille, mes amis, ma petite amie, ma vie…Toi, le Grand Harry Potter !Si généreux, compréhensif et Brave ! Si Parfait ! T'es-tu une seule fois demandé combien je pouvais souffrir de l'ignorance des autres à mon égard ! Et tout ça, parce que mon meilleur ami était le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde…**Il fit une pause, submergé par sa peine**. J'ai beau pourtant essayé de haïr ta venue dans ma vie, pour me donner une raison de ne plus me détester, mais je me surprends à vouloir te pardonner et t'aimer comme un frère…**

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Lui avais-je fait tout ça ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'aurais à ce moment précis voulu retourner en arrière pour comprendre…pour tout arranger.

**Pardonne-moi Ron,** répondis-je, déconcerté et ne m'étant pas rendu compte que je pleurais moi aussi. **Je ne savais pas…je ne m'en suis pas aperçu…**

Je me suis alors avancé vers le rouquin et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour essayer de le consoler. Ce dernier se laissa faire, secoué par de violents sanglots. Je le sentais contre moi, si triste. Comment ce faisait–il que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout le mal que je lui avais fait ? Je n'avais pas voulu tout ça. Ma situation était loin d'être enviable. Je savais qu'il avait toujours été jaloux de l'intérêt que tout le monde me portait, mais à quel prix ? La mort, la tristesse, la solitude…J'aurais sans hésiter échangé ma place avec la sienne. Après une bonne demi-heure, nous nous sommes tous deux séparés.

**Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ?** Demanda Ron, le regard vide**. Toi, moi, Hermione…Les meilleurs amis…Que nous est-il arrivé ?** S'interrogea-t-il se tournant vers moi.

Je me posais exactement la même question. Nous étions si proches à l'époque, nous avions vécu tant de choses ensembles…Et pourtant, nos vies nous avaient éloigné les uns des autres et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

**Si seulement je le savais,…J'ai tant de bons souvenirs de cette époque…Parfois j'aimerai retourner en arrière pour comprendre comment notre relation s'est dégradée et réparer nos erreurs…**Lui répondis-je nostalgiquement.

Nous sommes restés assis un petit moment sur un muret, sans mots dire. Le fait de repenser à notre passé et surtout à Hermione, me faisait tant souffrir. Mais en même temps, j'étais heureux d'être là, sur ce mur, à partager des pensées que je savais communes avec un ami qui m'avais tant manqué. Tout à coup Ron reprit la parole :

**Ecoute Harry, je suis content de te revoir et je n'ai aucune envie que l'on s'évite ou se dispute comme pendant les derniers temps…Tu pourrais peut-être passer nous voir pendant le temps où tu restes dans les parages. Tiens, pourquoi pas aux tournois ?**

**Aux tournois ?** M'étonnais-je.

**Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas au courant. Des tournois de sélection de Quidditch pour la coupe de Bulgarie sont organisés dans le stade de cette ville. L'équipe qui sera retenue jouera à la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Le premier se déroulera demain, à partir de 9h du matin. Tu pourrais…enfin si tu le souhaites, venir y assister avec Sirius et nous rejoindre. Toute la famille va y aller. Enfin, je pensais…comme demain c'est samedi…**

Ron semblait à la fois excité et intimidé par l'idée que je refuse. Mais sa proposition m'avais touché, alors j'acceptais. Après tout, ceci me changerait un peu les idées et me rappellerait le bon vieux temps. Sirius allait certainement être d'accord avec moi. Ma décision enchanta Ron qui parut reprendre confiance en lui. Je le quittais avec une bonne impression de cette rencontre même si je savais que le chemin qui nous ferait retrouver notre amitié d'autrefois serait certainement long. Mais c'était toujours un début.

Ce soir là, je me couchais avec le cœur léger, une sensation que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Dans le passé que j'imagine de Harry, ce dernier découvre que Voldemort est son père au même niveau que James. Mais je vous passe les détails…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : La rencontre. 

Le lendemain matin, vers 8h, je mis quelques minutes à me souvenir de ce qui me rendait aussi joyeux. Depuis maintenant bien des années, je comptais enfin profiter d'une journée ensoleillée. Je rejoignis Sirius qui, comme je me doutais, m'attendait à une table, entrain de boire un café. Son expression inquiète changea en étonnement lorsqu'il s'aperçut du sourire qui ornait mon visage.

**Ce sourire voudrait-il dire que tout est arrangé ? **Me demanda-t-il après avoir ingurgité son déjeuné.

**En quelque sorte, oui. C'est en bonne voie. Nous nous sommes expliqués et il a autant envie que moi que nous nous réconcilions. Cette situation avait assez duré,** dis-je en m'installant face à lui.

**Et bien tu vois ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.**

**Il m'a même proposé de le rejoindre aux tournois de Quidditch de ce matin, organisés par la ville. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu m'accompagnes ?**

**Je n'étais même pas au courant. Cela explique pourquoi il y a tant de monde ce matin dans les rues. Ecoute, c'est très gentil de ta part de penser à moi, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous laisse discuter…**

**Allons Sirius ! Il y aura toute sa famille. Et puis c'est lui qui me l'a proposé ! Je suis certain qu'il serait enchanté de te revoir,** insistais-je.

**Peut-être bien, mais j'ai du travail à faire.**

**Du travail ? Un week-end ? **

**Depuis qu'ils m'ont innocenté, je cherche à leur prouver qu'ils ont eu raison. Quoi de mieux que de faire des heures sup' en supervisant un grand évènement ?** Continua-t-il en se levant.

**Alors ça ! Si mon père était encore là pour me voir essayer de te convaincre de te reposer, je crois qu'il en mourrait d'étonnement.**

**Ha, ha…Très drôle…Bon allez, je te quitte. J'essaierais tout de même de te rejoindre en fin de matinée.**

Je l'ai regardé sortir de l'auberge puis transplaner. Je suis resté immobile pendant quelques instants à flâner, puis mon ventre me rappela que je n'avais pas encore déjeuné. Je me suis donc installé au bar et j'ai demandé une brioche à la confiture de citrouille quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu sa voix qui me cloua sur place. Cette voix, ni grave, ni aiguë, mélodieuse…cette voix toute particulière que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Elle venait de demander un café. Je savais qu'elle devait être proche de moi, mais je n'osais pas, j'avais peur, de me tourner…Moi, le grand Harry Potter, je m'étais battu contre des monstres inimaginables et pourtant, j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer si je me retournais, alors je fixais mes mains sur le comptoir…Mais je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps :

**Harry ? C'est…c'est bien toi ?**

Je sentais une pointe d'étonnement, mais aussi de joie teintée pourtant de tristesse, dans sa voix qui me paraissait si douce. Alors je me suis retourné…et j'ai senti à cet instant là tout un poids revenir dans mon cœur. On ne peut pas imaginer un tel mélange d'émotions avant de l'avoir vécu, j'étais submergé. Je ne savais quelle contenance prendre. J'avais tant envie de la serrer contre moi, le plus longtemps possible, comme pour m'imprégner d'elle. Cette pensée m'amusa car pendant plusieurs années, le fait qu'elle veuille m'enlacer me gênait fortement. Mais là, c'était un besoin. J'ai réalisé combien elle m'avait manquée que lorsque je l'ai eu en face de moi…9 ans…Cela faisait 9 ans que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles…Nous étions face à face, nous jaugeant mutuellement. Le fait de lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux me rendait littéralement malade. L'avais-je à ce point blessée dans le passé ? Ne pas savoir ce qui la peinait était un véritable calvaire, une grande frustration.

**Hermione ? Je suis si heureux de te revoir !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Cette réaction me troubla et me blessa à la fois. C'était donc tout ce qu'elle trouvait à me dire après 9 ans de séparation.

**Je...je suis à la recherche de Voldemort avec mon parrain. Il paraît qu'il serait dans les parages depuis un mois. Et toi, que fais –tu ici ?**

Elle resta un instant interdite, me fixant avec ses yeux mélancoliques qui me fendaient le cœur ; j'aurais voulu la consoler si seulement la cause n'en avait pas été ma présence.

**Je suis ici en tant que juge des épreuves.**

**Ah…**dis-je seulement.

Nous nous observâmes encore pendant quelques secondes. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'aurais jamais voulu cesser de la fixer mais un de ses collègues intervint pendant notre tête-à-tête.

**Hermione, les tournois vont commencer, il faudrait que tu viennes.**

**Oh, oui…je te suis…**

**Attend !** Criais-je avant qu'elle sorte. **Ca te dirait qu'on discute un peu autour d'une table, par exemple…ce soir ?**

**Je ne sais pas Harry, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'aurais pas le temps ce soir,** dit-elle tout en marchant vers la porte.

**Alors un autre jour ?** Continuai-je avec espoir.

**Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille. Je te contacte, d'accord ?**

Et elle sortit précipitamment de l'auberge pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Je restais un instant devant la vitre de la porte, la voyant s'éloigner, en me doutant que jamais elle « n'aurait du temps » à me consacrer.

A suivre….

N'hésitez pas à me reviewer !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Deuxième chance.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans encombre, mais également sans aucun résultat sur cette fameuse maison où se cachait certainement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione avait rencontré par hasard Sirius ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet et les avait accueilli avec joie. Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle si distante avec moi ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait involontairement quelque chose d'immonde à ses yeux, que pourtant je l'ignorais et elle ne semblait pas vouloir m'expliquer. Qu'avais-je donc fait pendant cette fin de septième année pour qu'elle m'évite comme la peste ? La seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'était qu'à la fin du bal des remises de diplômes, quelques jours avant notre départs définitifs de Poudlard, elle m'avait laissé tombé alors que nous nous entendions jusqu'alors à merveille. Et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle me plaquait, elle se mit à pleurer et me dire que je savais très bien pourquoi, qu'elle l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps mais qu'elle ne croyait pas que je lui ferais une chose pareille. J'ignorais de quoi elle parlait mais c'est à partir de cet instant là qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole malgré mes tentatives. Et je souffrais à l'époque et encore à ce moment là de son comportement envers moi.

J'avais assisté à plusieurs des tournois et de très bons éléments s'affrontaient dans une sorte de duel de Quidditch. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je vis une autre de mes connaissances : Viktor Krum. Il était logique qu'il participe aux épreuves, étant toujours le meilleur Attrapeur Bulgare de sa génération. C'est également là que je sentis ma jalousie refaire surface car je remarquais qu'il tournait souvent autour d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne semblait ni accepter, ni refuser ses avances. Même si elle l'avait gentiment repoussé lors de la cinquième année, Krum avait toujours eu espoir de la conquérir. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail chaque fois que je le voyais discuter avec elle. Sirius essayait de me convaincre de penser à autre chose mais ça m'obsédait.

**Enfin Harry, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois jaloux de Krum, je sais aussi que tu aimes vraiment Hermione, mais pense un peu à autre chose. Tu es entrain de détruire ta vie.**

**Je n'y arrive pas Sirius. J'ai constamment son image dans la tête, et de la voir avec Krum me rendrait presque hystérique…**Je bus ma huitième bièreaubeurre.

Ce soir là, Sirius me raccompagna dans ma chambre d'hôtel avant de lui-même partir se coucher. Immédiatement après m'être allongé je m'endormis, mais seulement pendant deux heures. Lorsque je me réveillais à minuit dix, j'avais un affreux mal de crâne et j'avais un grand besoin de prendre l'air. Je me suis alors promené tout le long du stade de Quidditch, observant l'immensité stellaire. La nuit était fraîche, ce qui me revigora, et je décidais alors de m'asseoir près d'un lac où j'allais souvent pour me changer les idées. Mais ce soir là, je ne fus pas le seul à penser à ce lieu de tranquillité. Quelqu'un m'avait devancé et j'allais quitter les lieux quand cette personne se retourna, m'ayant entendu approcher : c'était Hermione. Cette vision me cloua sur place ; je venais pour me changer l'esprit et elle était là. Elle me reconnut et se releva aussitôt.

**Ne te dérange pas,** lui dis-je tristement, **je vais m'en aller.**

**Non, non,** dit-elle d'un ton précipité, **c'est moi…ça fait un moment que je suis là, c'est moi qui vais partir.**

Elle passa à côté de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la retenir au passage. Je la fixais un instant ; elle n'osait pas me regarder en face mais je vis la tristesse sur son visage.

**Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?** Lui demandai-je calmement, en la lâchant.

Elle sembla hésiter entre me répondre et s'éloigner. Finalement elle continua sa route. Je la regardais partir et me dis subitement que c'était peut-être ma dernière chance de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle ; après tout qu'avais-je à perdre ?

**Hermione !** L'appelai-je. Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner. **Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment avoué mais je…je t'aimais Hermione. Et je t'aime encore…**

Elle se contenta pendant un instant de rester immobile. Puis elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.

**Tu m'aimes Harry ?** murmura-t-elle. **Tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes après ce que tu m'as fait ?**

**Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !** M'emportai-je.

**Tu me prends pour une idiote ou tu le fais exprès ! **

**Pas du tout ! J'ignore totalement ce que j'ai fait de mal, tu ne m'as jamais répondu…Et ça me rend malade de te voir souffrir à cause de ma présence ! J'aimerai tant réparer mon erreur, parce que tu ne peux pas savoir combien je tiens à toi, mais pour cela, il faudrait que je sache !** Répondis-je d'une voix cassée.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux puis me dit :

**Tu te souviens du bal de fin d'année ?** J'acquiesçais de la tête. **Tu te rappelles aussi m'avoir dit que tu avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? **Je refis le mouvement**. Et bien, comme cela faisait plus d'une fois que tu me donnais cette excuse pour patienter, j'ai décidé de te suivre ce soir là…**

Et c'est à ce moment là que je compris…Après être parti de la Grande Salle, je me suis dirigé vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où m'attendait Cho Chang. Nous rentrâmes pendant quelques minutes à l'intérieur pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. La mort de Cédric l'avait tant bouleversé qu'elle en avait redoublé sa septième année. Pendant longtemps j'avais cru être amoureux d'elle, mais en fait, plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je me rendais compte que je n'éprouvais rien, en dehors de l'amitié. Ayant été la seule personne à pouvoir parler de la mort du jeune homme, nous nous étions aidés mutuellement à surmonter cette épreuve, en discutant régulièrement dans ces toilettes, cachés de la vue de tous. Mais ce soir là, les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Nous savions tous les deux que nous risquions de plus nous revoir, et en récompense de ma gentillesse et de ma patience, elle me donna ce soir là un baiser une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la pièce.

**Ca y est, la mémoire te reviens,** demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.

**Hermione, comment se fait-il que tu m'espionnais ?** Demandai-je, outré par ce manque de confiance.

Elle parut surprise et furieuse.

**Comment oses tu me faire des reproches ! Depuis notre cinquième année, je t'ai vu faire tous ces manèges avec Cho, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et le soir du bal, j'ai voulu mettre les choses au clair. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, je me suis cachée derrière une statue et je t'ai vu entrer dans la pièce avec elle. J'ai attendu, en essayant de me persuader que je me trompais, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu mon petit ami, celui que j'aimais et en qui je faisais confiance, se laisser embrasser sans broncher ! Et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ça ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ! Et dire que c'est moi qui suis allée dire à Cho que tu tenais à elle dans le train en cinquième année, quelle idiote! **

Je restais interloqué, c'était elle ! Je me suis soudain rappelé des paroles de la Serdaigle, dans le wagon:_ « C'est une personne qui est énormément attachée à toi et tu as beaucoup de chance de la connaître._»

**Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je, étonné.

**Pourquoi ?** Répéta-t-elle**. Tout simplement parce que je voulais te voir heureux Harry, même si pour cela, il fallait que je te perde…,** répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

**Hermione, dis-je après un instant de réflexion, regarde moi.** Je la pris par les épaules et elle plongea son regard plein de larmes dans le mien. **Jamais, tu entends, JAMAIS, je n'ai souhaité te faire souffrir. J'avais tellement de chance de t'avoir, je m'en rends bien compte…Si tu pouvais savoir comme je regrette mes erreurs passées, ce que je vous ai fait à Ron ou à toi. Cho c'était…comment t'expliquer ça…c'était un idéal féminin que je m'étais fixé à une époque mais quand je t'ai vu avec Ron…j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai enfin regardé comme je te regarde maintenant et comme je le ferais à jamais…Hermione, quand je t'ai enfin vu comme j'aurai du le faire dès le départ, ton image et mes sentiments pour toi sont restés gravés en moi et le resteront pour toujours ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'une fois que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, plus rien ne comptait, à part d'être avec toi. Cho n'était finalement qu'une amourette de jeunesse et elle est devenue mon amie, seulement mon amie, alors que toi…j'ai compris malgré mon jeune âge à l'époque que Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier…Je t'aime Hermione. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir te dire ces mots… **

Elle m'observa un instant, les yeux embués de larmes, puis, je la saisis et l'enlaçais contre moi. Elle se laissa faire et sanglota silencieusement contre mon épaule. Je sentais ses larmes chaudes tomber sur ma chemise et je savourais cet instant tant attendu où enfin je la sentais à nouveau contre moi. J'aurai souhaité ne jamais arrêter cette étreinte. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort dans ma vie et jamais plus je n'aimerai personne de cette façon.

Ce soir là, je la raccompagnais chez elle et elle acceptait cette fois-ci de me revoir. Autant dire que mon bonheur était inexprimable tant il était important. J'étais si heureux que j'aurai voulu crier ma joie au monde entier mais je me contentais de rentrer à l'auberge, pour me coucher avec enfin la sensation que la vie était belle. Elle me donnait une seconde chance et je ferais tout pour ne pas la décevoir.

Voir ma potterfiction « _Harry Potter face à son destin _». Ces idées sont tirées d'elle.

à suivre…

Alors alors ? commentaires !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Une vérité énoncée avec de mauvaises intentions surpasse les mensonges de l'imagination…(W.K)

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, je consacrais le plus de temps à la reconquête d'Hermione et d'ailleurs, j'étais de toute façon incapable de me consacrer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sirius ne cessait de me reprocher ce « comportement irresponsable » :

**Enfin Harry, tu n'es pas venu travaillé depuis une semaine ! Tu es un bon Auror, tu pourrais faire une grande carrière dans ce métier alors ne gâche pas tout !**

**Sirius, ça te va bien de me dire ça ; tu me tiens des discours sur les responsabilités et tu es le premier à être irresponsable. Et puis, je sais qu'ils m'aiment bien au ministère.**

**Je ne te permets pas de me juger Harry, **dit-il avec colère**. Je te signale que j'ai changé. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été par le passé irresponsable qu'il faut absolument que tu suives ma voie, je te signale. D'autre part, si le ministère est indulgent avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es célèbre et que tu es un bon élément pour retrouver Voldemort. Mais si tu continues comme ça, ils n'hésiteront pas à te mettre à la porte ! **

**Très bien !**Répliquais-je à mon tour avec colère. **Qu'ils me virent, mais alors ils n'auront aucunes chances de retrouver mon **_**cher père**_** et ne pourront jamais le tuer !**

**Ce que tu peux être tête de mule !** Dit Sirius en se levant brutalement de sa chaise**. Je voulais que tout s'arrange avec Hermione parce que je voulais te voir heureux, mais maintenant que je te vois tant obnubilé par elle, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que jamais tu ne la revois !**

**Je t'interdis de dire ça !** M'énervais-je à mon tour**. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la reconquérir et quand cela sera fait, alors je te promets que je me remettrais au travail. Essai de leur donner une excuse valable au ministère, Sirius, s'il te plaît ! C'est vraiment important pour moi.**

Je vis Sirius hésiter en me regardant tristement.

**S'il te plaît…**Répétais-je**. N'as tu jamais aimé quelqu'un au point que tu saches que si tu n'obtiens pas son amour, jamais tu ne retrouveras la paix ?**

**Bon bon, d'accord.** Se résigna-t-il. **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les convaincre**.

**Merci Sirius, tu es le meilleur parrain que l'on puisse avoir !**

**J'en suis persuadée, **dit une voix derrière moi.

**Bonjour Hermione,** salua Sirius avec un léger sourire réprobateur. **Bon, allez les jeunes, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien. Et..euh…Harry, je fais ça encore pendant une semaine, c'est tout, compris ?**

**Oui oui, ça marche,** répondis-je avec enthousiasme, alors que mon parrain s'éloignait. **Au fait, salut 'Mione, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?**

**Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler un peu ?** Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

**Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai les choses en mains. J'ai pris quelques jours de congés, c'est tout.**

**Quelques jours ? Et jusqu'à quand ?** Continua-t-elle, perplexe.

**Ca, on verra plus tard…S'il te plaît, parlons d'autre chose. Alors que fait…**

Mais je m'interrompis en apercevant Krum qui venait d'entrer dans l'auberge et se diriger vers notre table.

**Salut,** me dit-il d'un ton peu accueillant. **Herrr-moi-nêu, est-ce que je pourrrais te parrrler cinq minutes ?**

**Tu m'attends là Harry ? **

J'acquiesçais tout en regardant d'un œil froid Viktor qui s'éloignait avec elle. Je ne supportais pas qu'il lui tourne autour. De plus, cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul et Hermione semblait se disputer avec lui depuis quelques temps. Quand elle revient enfin auprès de moi, elle semblait contrariée.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** Demandais-je.

**Rien…rien du tout…**Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

**Qu'est qui se passe Hermione ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami, enfin, je crois…**

**Bien sûr que tu es mon ami Harry…Ecoutes…**elle hésita**…avant de continuer à nous voir, il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Viktor…**

**Eh ! Salut vous deux !** S'écria alors une voix familière derrière nous.

**Salut Ron !** M'exclamais-je à mon tour. **Comment ça va !**

Tous les trois, nous discutâmes une bonne demi-heure, puis nous dûmes partir, car Hermione voulait faire un peu les magasins. Je passais une très bonne journée en sa compagnie. Plus je passais du temps avec elle, et plus je l'aimais. Cela me rappela les week-end entiers où l'on flânait tous les deux, où l'on faisait des promenades à Pré-au-Lard ou autour du lac de Poudlard. Mais ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de jouer le grand jeu : je l'avais invité dans un grand restaurant moldu et je m'étais mis sur mon 31. Quand je vins la chercher, je restais époustouflé, abasourdi par sa beauté : elle s'était parée d'une magnifique robe rouge, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon. Le seul mot que j'ai trouvé à dire fut « wouah ! ». Elle me sourit, le plus beau sourire du monde, un sourire à la fois indulgent et flatteur. Cette soirée fut fantastique. Elle semblait m'avoir pardonné et je sentais notre complicité d'antan refaire son apparition. A la fin du dîner, je la raccompagnais chez elle. Une légère brise s'était mise à souffler, ce qui faisait flotter légèrement ses cheveux, qu'elle avait détaché, au gré des courants. Je ne pouvais plus cesser de la regarder. Elle était animée d'une joie que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et le simple fait de la voir dans cet état me rendait heureux à mon tour.

**Pourquoi m'observes-tu de cette façon ?** Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher, pour un peu plus la contempler.

**Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir…**

**Arrête, tu me gênes. Je te trouve très élégant dans cet ensemble moi aussi…et très sexy aussi…**Finit-elle en riant, l'air moqueur.

**Je t'interdis de critiquer ma tenue Hermione.**

**Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si je continue ? **M'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Avec un sourire malfaisant, je me mis à lui courir après. Nous rions aux éclats en se poursuivant jusqu'à ce que je la rattrape. Elle se retourna et nous nous regardâmes avec intensité, ses yeux brillants d'excitation dans les miens. J'eus tout à coup envie de l'embrasser, mais il faut croire que l'idée lui vint également car elle fut la première à franchir le pas. Quand ses lèvres sucrées touchèrent enfin les miennes, un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Il était doux et intense, comme le jour de notre premier baiser, 11 ans plus tôt. Ce baiser, j'en avait rêvé depuis que je l'avais revu, mais je ne pensais pas réellement qu'un jour, cette occasion se représenterait à moi. Lorsqu'elle l'interrompit, j'eus du mal à revenir à la réalité, trop heureux et surpris par ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de parer un large sourire, mon cœur bien trop joyeux et amoureux pour ne pas monter ce qu'il ressentait. Elle en fit de même, ce qui me rassura. Elle semblait fière de son acte. Je restais là à la contempler, ne pouvant croire à ma chance.

**Je…**Mais elle m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

**Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir mal jugé,** murmura-t-elle en évitant mon regard**. Tu vois, à Poudlard comme aujourd'hui, il y avait tant de belles filles qui te tournaient autour, et Cho…tu…**

**Chut…**Dis-je doucement. **Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est vrai que j'aurais du te dire ce qu'il se passait avec Cho. Je crois que j'aurais été aussi jaloux si tu avais passé du temps en douce avec un garçon sans me le dire…**Finis-je en riant.

Mais cette remarqua sembla la troubler, car son sourire s'effaça.

**Si tu me raccompagnais chez moi,** demanda-t-elle finalement retrouvant son sourire après un silence.

**Avec joie, Gente Damoiselle…**répondis-je en m'inclinant, ce qui l'amusa.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant sa demeure après un long trajet pendant lequel nous discutâmes et rîmes de bon cœur. Mais ces merveilleux instants allaient s'achever…

**Bien, dis-je mal à l'aise sur le perron, alors, bonne nuit…**

Elle s'approcha délicatement de moi, me fixa intensément de ses yeux noisette, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me penchais avec hésitation et saisis délicatement ses lèvres, soupirant de satisfaction à leur contact. Je sentis ses mains toucher ma nuque ce qui me fit frissonner, pendant que j'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula entre mon initiative de l'embrasser et l'instant où l'on se sépara mutuellement de l'étreinte de l'autre. Je sais seulement que se fut un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie.

**Bonne nuit…**me souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de rentrer chez elle.

A contre cœur, je m'éloignais lentement de la maison, des images merveilleuses tourbillonnant dans mon esprit. Alors que mon trajet dans les ruelles me rapprochait petit à petit de l'auberge, je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la sensation que quelqu'un me suivait. Je stoppais pour écouter attentivement les bruits de la nuits quand tout à coup, quelqu'un m'attira avec violence dans une rue déserte et sans issue. A taton, je me saisis de ma baguette mais fus désarmé par un fulgurant Expelliarmus. Aucun doute, celui qui m'avait attiré là était un sorcier. L'homme en face de moi se découvrit de la pénombre qui le cachait et je vis alors…

**Viktor… **

**En perrsonne...**Répliqua-t-il simplement.

**Pourquoi tu m'as entraîné dans cette ruelle ?** Demandais-je en me relevant.

**Je dois te parrler.**

**Me parler de quoi ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de…**

**De Herr-moi-nêu,** me coupa-t-il froidement en s'avançant vers moi. **Je ne veux plus que tu l'apprroches.**

**Quoi ?** M'étonnais-je. **Tu ne veux plus que quoi ?**

**Je ne veux _Plus_ que tu vois Herr-moi-nêu,** répéta-t-il me menaçant de sa baguette.

**Et de quel droit tu m'interdirais de la revoir ?** Répliquais-je d'un air de défit. **Vous n'êtes pas mariés…**

**Si, justement…**

Je restais un instant interdis, ne sachant si je devais le croire ou non. Hermione ne m'aurait tout de même pas caché une chose pareille ?

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…**

**Nous sommes marri et femme depuis deux ans.**

**Tu mens…**

**Non, je dis la vérrité, rregarrde…**

Il me tendit alors une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Hermione vêtue de blanc, tentant de s'enfuir, le profil bas et Krum, avec un ensemble noir, qui lui tenait fermement le bras, son air renfrogné au visage. Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à cette preuve. Je fixais la jeune femme avec un sentiment de trahison et de tristesse qui venait de me transpercé le cœur. Mais aussi de la colère, contre elle pour m'avoir menti, contre moi pour avoir cru à un rêve, contre Krum pour m'avoir montré cette photo alors que je voyais mon bonheur renaître…Et celle-ci augmentait à chaque seconde pendant lesquelles je restais à contempler sans vraiment la voir, cette immonde image.

**Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je, sans tourner les yeux vers lui. **Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?**

**Pourr te prrotéger…**

**Pour me protéger !** Répétais-je, essayant de toutes mes forces de contenir la haine qui montait en moi. **Et de quoi ?**

**De Herr-moi-nêu. Il fallait que tu saches que pourr elle tu n'es qu'un jeu, un passe-temps…**

**Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Krum, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle rejetais constamment chaque fois que je lui parlais.**

**C'était pourr que tout semble rréel Harrry, pourr que tu y crrois. Comment as-tu pu crroire que ta rrelation allait durrer avec Herr-moi-nêu alorrs que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que vous vous rrevoyez ; moi cela fait déjà quatrre ans que je la frréquente.**

**TAIS-TOI !** Criais-je en plaquant Viktor contre un mur par un seul mouvement de bras.

Mes pouvoirs de magie noire augmentent lorsque je me mets en colère et je peux saisir quelqu'un à distance sans même avoir à le toucher, par ma simple volonté. C'est ce que je fis, ce qui apeura Krum.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est comme ça que tu me rremercies ?**

**QUE JE TE REMERCIE !** Répliquais-je en resserrant ma poigne invisible**. Je sais très bien que c'est dans de mauvaises intentions que tu m'as averti ! Tu m'as révélé la vérité dans le seul but de me faire rompre avec Hermione !**

**Lâ..che..moi..s'il..te plaît…**Dit-il à moitié étouffé contre le mur.

Et c'est ce que je fis, conscient que si je continuais, je pourrais le tuer. Une fois sa respiration à peu près normale, il partit en courant, affolé, me permettant de méditer sur ce que je devais faire. Je me sentais réellement impuissant et trahi par cette révélation. Je décidais de retourner à l'auberge en transplanant. Peut-être que la nuit me porterait conseil ? Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue car je n'étais pas apte à dormir ce soir là.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : Un nouveau départ.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, je me levais et sortis avant de voir qui que ce soit dans l'auberge, sans prendre mon petit déjeuné. Comme depuis la première fois que je l'avais revue, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit mais pour des raisons différentes. J'avais réfléchis toute la nuit et je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle m'aie trahi de la sorte. Krum avait-il raison ? Jouait-elle avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille, elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle. Peut-être pour se venger ? C'est vrai que cette solution était à considérer mais ce n'était pas son genre ! « Encore faudrait-il que je la connaisse vraiment pour dire ça…» pensais-je tristement. De toute façon, cela ne servait strictement à rien de chercher une explication. Pour savoir les vraies raisons, il fallait que j'aille la voir ; un jour ou l'autre de toute manière, il faudrait que je l'affronte. Alors que ma montre indiquait 6h15, je décidais de transplaner jusque chez Hermione pour avoir une discussion avec elle. Lorsque je sonnais à son appartement, une jeune femme en peignoir, toute ébouriffée m'ouvrit. Dès qu'elle me reconnut, elle me fit un grand sourire que je n'étais pas capable de rendre. Cette réaction la surpris et l'inquiéta.

**Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Je peux entrer s'il te plaît, j'ai des choses à te dire.**

**Vas-y, ne te gêne pas,** répondit-elle en ouvrant davantage sa porte.

Je ne pris pas le temps de détailler la décoration et je m'assis sur son divan, après son invitation. Elle se plaça en face de moi, sur sa table basse, le regard interrogateur.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Répéta-t-elle.

**Krum,** répondis-je simplement.

Je vis alors dans ses yeux une terreur traverser son esprit, mais qu'elle cacha immédiatement.

**Viktor ?** Dit-elle, tentant de prendre un air surpris et innocent. **Et bien ?**

**Et bien ?** Répétais-je. **Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te parle de lui…**

**Non, je ne sais pas…**Continua-t-elle en se levant et me tournant le dos. Mon regard soutenu la dérangeait.

**Très bien**, dis-je tranquillement, gardant mon calme. **Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé, c'est moi qui vais parler. **

Je fis une pause pour voir sa réaction mais son visage, à présent tourné vers moi, restait impartial.

**Tu vois, hier soir, alors que je marchais dans la direction de mon auberge, quelqu'un m'a attrapé et projeté violemment dans une ruelle. Je découvris rapidement que c'était notre _cher ami_ Krum et celui-ci voulait me parler, mais pas de n'importe quoi ; de toi.**

Je fis un nouvel instant de silence, l'observant. Elle fixait le sol, le regard triste.

**Et sais-tu ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, hum ? Il ne voulait plus que je t'approche. Alors, immédiatement, je lui aie répondu que je t'aimais, qu'il n'était pas question que je ne te revois plus, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de m'interdire une telle chose…Et devine ce qu'il m'a répondu…**

**C'est bon Harry, arrête. Laisse moi t'expliquer,** me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**Il n'y a rien à expliquer,** répondis-je froidement. **Tu vois, la chose la plus dure à accepter pour moi dans tout ça, c'est que tu m'as fait souffrir pendant 9 ans pour t'avoir menti, et tu es la première à me trahir…**dis-je d'une voix saccadée par l'émotion. **Pourquoi est-ce lui qui me l'a appris ?**

**Harry, je te jure que je voulais te le dire…c'est ce que j'allais faire hier, lorsque Ron est arrivé…S'il te plaît Harry, pardonne moi…**dit-elle en pleurant, s'approchant de moi pour me saisir le bras.

Mais je la rejetais, tentant de refouler des larmes de tristesse et de colère.

**Est-ce que tu m'as pardonné, moi, quand je te suppliais de m'écouter, de m'expliquer ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des années que j'ai vécu après notre séparation ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais quitté l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ?**

Elle resta interdite, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

**Pardon Harry, je t'en prie pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser…je…on s'est marié il y a environ deux ans,** commença-t-elle. **Comprends Harry, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…mais j'étais persuadée que, quoi que je fasse, Cho Chang serait toujours entre nous. Elle était gentille, avait les mêmes goûts que toi, était très belle…et moi…non s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas, **dit-elle en me voyant prêt à faire une remarque**. Bref, je pensais n'avoir aucune chance…et puis, j'ai été mutée en Bulgarie et j'y ai retrouvé Viktor. Il faisait tant attention à moi, semblait si amoureux…que finalement, j'ai accepté sa demande en mariage.** **Mais, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier et il le savait. Et puis, au bout d'un an, notre relation s'est dégradée, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir plus longtemps : j'aimais tout ce qu'il pouvait me rappeler de toi, pas vraiment ce qu'il était… Alors, j'ai voulu divorcer mais il a refusé et je ne peux pas rompre notre contrat de mariage sans son accord, je ne sais plus quoi faire…Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé tout de suite, si je ne voulais pas recommencer une relation avec toi, c'est en partie parce que je voulais régler tout ça avant…Je…je savais que si je te revoyais, si je passais du temps avec toi, alors…je n'arriverais pas à me détacher de toi. Et au travers de Viktor, je te ferais souffrir…**

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle me regardait avec tant de tristesse et d'espoir, ses yeux embués de larmes…Elle aurait pu faire de moi absolument ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je lui lançais tout de même un regard indécis, perplexe.

**Je t'assure que c'est la vérité…**murmura-t-elle

**C'est bon, je te crois. Allez viens, ne pleure plus, chuut…**Craquais-je finalement.

Je la serrais dans mes bras en la berçant lentement pour qu'elle calme ses pleurs, sentant sa respiration saccadée.

**Je t'aiderais à divorcer…**

**Comment ? Il…**

**Chuut…Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution…**

Elle m'observa intensément, ses yeux brillant à présent de reconnaissance.

**Merci Harry, tu es vraiment un ami…**

**Et toi, tu es la plus belle fille en peignoir et en larme que j'ai vu de ma vie,** répliquais-je avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette dernière sourit enfin.

**Je vous aime tant, Mr Potter…**

Je souris à mon tour, surpris mais immensément heureux par cette déclaration. Elle approcha alors son visage encore mouillée par ses dernières larmes vers moi, et nous nous embrassâmes. Je sentis ses bras entourer ma nuque alors que je l'enlaçais contre moi, la douce chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Puis ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Nos baisers devinrent de plus en plus intenses et mon désir de plus en plus grand. Je savais que si je continuais, je ne pourrais peut-être plus m'arrêter.

**Hermione, attends, dis-je en me séparant légèrement d'elle. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, tu ne vas pas le regretter ?** Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Elle me sourit, son regard brillant plus fortement que jamais.

**Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne regretterais sûrement pas**, finit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Ce fut notre première nuit, ou du moins, notre première fois ensemble. Et malgré le temps qui as passé, ce fut ma meilleure expérience en la matière, la plus belle et la plus pure de toutes. Jamais je n'oublierais ce matin là, ni la femme qui me procura un tel bonheur. Et quel plaisir de se réveiller près de la femme qu'on aime, après un moment aussi intense et important. Mon cœur ne pouvait rêver de meilleur cadeau.

**Je t'aime mon âme,** murmurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur,** répondit-elle avant de me donner un doux baiser.

**Bien que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le faire, il va falloir que je me lève et que j'aille voir Sirius pour lui dire que je reprends le boulot, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.**

**Je croyais que tu étais en congés ?** S'étonna-t-elle

**En fait, pas vraiment…Sirius fournissait des excuses pour que je puisse consacrer mon temps à toi, ma belle. De toute façon, tu étais ma seule préoccupation, je n'avais la tête à rien d'autre.**

**Tu as fait ça pour moi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un air réprobateur puis finit par dire : **c'est trop mignon…Attends, je viens avec toi, cela me permettra de remercier ton parrain, **dit-elle en me voyant me lever.

Tous les deux, après nous être habillés, nous transplanâmes vers l'auberge, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant même de franchir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, manquant de me casser le nez. Sirius sortit, l'air en colère.

**C'était donc chez Hermione que t'étais passé ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! T'étais plus dans ta chambre, pas de mots, rien !**

**Ca va Sirius, tu n'es pas ma mère,** répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**Là n'est pas la question !** S'énerva-t-il. **Ca m'est égal que tu partes de l'auberge quand cela te chante mais laisse moi un moyen de te contacter.**

**Pardon Sirius, c'est de ma faute,** intervint Hermione, essayant de garder son sérieux.

**Je me fiche de savoir de qui vient la faute !** S'écria mon parrain**. Vous faites ce que vous voulez !**

**Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?** L'interrogeais-je.

**Harry, je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle…**dit-il, baissant le volume de sa voix.

**Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Ron ?** M'inquiétais-je immédiatement.

**Non, non, rien à voir. Harry, tu viens de perdre ton job…**

**Quoi !** M'indignais-je. **Ils ne peuvent pas ! Je…je suis leur meilleur élément ! Ils ont besoin de moi pour retrouver Voldemort…**

**Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien pu faire…**S'excusa Sirius.

**C'est vraiment pas le moment…je n'ai plus d'argent, j'ai besoin de mon travail.**

C'est alors que je reçus quelque chose sur le crâne, un parchemin semblait-il. Un hiboux tournoya autour de nous puis s'éleva pour disparaître dans l'horizon. Je déroulais le parchemin, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu m'envoyer ce mot :

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Après avoir appris que vous veniez d'être renvoyé de votre ancien emploi d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie, nous en profitons pour vous proposer le poste en intermittence de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Mr Rémus Lupin. Pour des raisons personnelles, il est régulièrement absent, ce qui est un véritable problème lorsque l'on sait à quel point cette matière est importante pour la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. _

_Nous réclamons donc une réponse assez brève nous avertissant de votre accord ou désaccord. Dans le cas où vous acceptez notre proposition, tous les documents nécessaires vous seront joins dans un prochain courrier. _

_Je vous pris d'agréer, Mr, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe du collège de Poudlard._

Je restais stupéfait, après avoir terminé ma lecture à voix haute.

**Ha, ce Dumbledore ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a lancé cette idée,** affirma immédiatement Sirius.

**Comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde ?** M'étonnais-je, perplexe.

**Qu'en penses-tu ?** Demanda alors dans mon dos Hermione.

**Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse proposition !**M'exclamais-je après un long moment d'incrédulité. **Mais…**je me tournais vers la jeune femme**…je ne ferais rien si tu ne m'accompagnes pas.**

**Harry, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas…**répondit-elle tristement. **Je dois finir mon travail de juge…**

**J'ai le temps, les élèves finissent à peine leur scolarité.**

…**et je dois m'occuper de cette _histoire_ avec Viktor…**

**Dumbledore nous aidera, j'en suis persuadé. Allez Hermione ! Tu vois bien que rien ne te retient ici !** Dis-je avec enthousiasme, me saisissant de ses mains. **Je ne te demande pas de quitter ton travail ; le Ministère de la Magie trouvera toujours un poste pour toi, tu fais du bon boulot dans n'importe quel cas. Je te demande simplement de me suivre…s'il te plaît mon âme…revenons au pays, rentrons enfin chez nous…**

Elle regarda au plus profond de moi, comme seule elle savait le faire, ses yeux noisettes plongeant dans les miens, puis, après un instant de silence :

**Très bien Harry, je te suis. Rentrons chez nous,** répéta-t-elle en souriant, son visage plein d'espoir et d'amour.

Pour seule réponse à ma joie grandissante, je l'embrassais avec passion. Puis, je me retournais vers mon parrain.

**Et toi Sirius ? Tu nous suis ?**

**Non, désolé les jeunes, j'ai encore Voldemort à retrouver, ce qui veut dire que je serais encore là pour un bon moment,** répondit-il, une pointe de tristesse et de déception dans sa voix, malgré son sourire.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. J'étais sa seule famille et j'allais m'éloigner de lui pour retourner dans notre pays natal. Je suis sûr qu'il devait être aussi impatient que moi de retrouver dans notre bonne vieille Angleterre.

**Tant que je serais là, tu pourras compter sur mon aide pour guider ton équipe et trouver mon _cher_ « _père »_.**

**Je sais filleul, je sais…**

Ce soir là, quand je m'allongeais sur mon lit, je pus ressentir tout le bonheur que j'avais pu accumuler depuis ces derniers temps. Seule ombre au tableau, mon départ avec Hermione me ferais à nouveau perdre le contact avec Sirius, mais aussi avec les Weasley. Mais en contre partie, je gagnais un travail proposé par le seul lieu où je me suis toujours senti chez moi, accompagné de la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Ce soir là, devant mes yeux se dressait enfin ce que j'attendais depuis des années : une promesse d'espoir, une famille, un nouveau départ…

A suivre… !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI : Le bonheur est un papillon ; si beau mais bien éphémère…

Notre départ fut salué par l'ensemble des Weasley, ainsi que Sirius, à qui je conseillais fortement de bien faire attention à rester vivant pour voir le jour où j'épouserais Hermione…

Si seulement les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, peut-être serait-ce le cas à présent, mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

C'est notre premier mois arrivé en Angleterre qui fut le plus difficile et agité. Entre trouver un appartement pour deux, les visites, organiser la paperasse pour mon nouveau travail à Poudlard, les réunions, prévoir un emplois du temps ainsi qu'un programme, faire des demandes au Ministère que Hermione ne cessait d'envoyer pour un nouveau poste, et le divorce, il ne nous restait que peu de temps à passer ensemble. Mais heureusement, dès le mois d'août, tout était revenu à peu près à la normale. Hermione avait enfin été acceptée dans le département des détournements d'objets moldus, nous avions un bel appartement, j'avais quasiment terminé mon programme pour la rentrée et le problème de divorce s'était mystérieusement arrangé. Nous nous doutions bien que Dumbledore y était pour quelque chose mais nous n'en avons jamais eu la preuve. Quoi qu'il en soit, du jour au lendemain, Krum avait décidé d'accepter sans condition le compromis de Hermione et le dossier fut miraculeusement classé en une semaine seulement, ce qui me permettait de jouir enfin de la toute nouvelle liberté de ma bien aimée. J'en profitais d'ailleurs peut-être un peu trop car à la fin de ce fameux mois, après un succulent dîner en tête-à-tête, elle m'annonça la meilleure nouvelle de ma vie :

**Harry,** m'interpella-t-elle sérieusement, **j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer…**

**Vas-y mon âme, je t'écoute,** répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle me jaugea du regard.

**Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire,** l'encourageais-je.

**Très bien,** soupira-t-elle. **Ca fait bientôt maintenant deux semaines que je suis en retard de mon cycle…**

**Et alors ? **L'interrogeais-je, ne voyant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. **Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? **M'inquiétais-je.

**Non, non,** sourit-elle. **Tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ?…**

**Non, à moins que…attends voir…**dis-je en relevant la tête d'incrédulité.

**Oui, tu as compris**, répondit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant alors que des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. **Je suis enceinte Harry…**

**C'est…c'est merveilleux !** M'exclamais-je enfin en me levant et la serrant contre moi.

**J'avais si peur que tu le prennes mal…**Sanglota-t-elle.

**Il ne fallait pas…Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un meilleur cadeau. Tu te rends compte,** dis-je après un instant de silence, **je vais être papa, je vais enfin avoir une famille à moi…**

Après cette nouvelle, l'idée de mariage me traversa plus d'une fois l'esprit, mais je préférais attendre d'être sûr que mon travail subviendrais suffisamment aux besoins de trois personnes. Les mois qui suivirent furent un véritable bonheur. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, je voulais offrir à notre futur enfant tout ce que je n'avais jamais pu posséder moi-même : c'est à dire un véritable chez soi, sûr et où l'on se sentait en sécurité, une situation familiale stable, avec des parents sur lesquels il ou elle pourrait toujours compter. Aussi avais-je finalement demandé en mariage Hermione pendant le dernier mois de sa grossesse. Elle en fut si surprise et heureuse qu'elle en perdit momentanément la voix et ne put que me sauter au cou en m'embrassant. Nous décidâmes de nous marier après la naissance du bébé. J'avais longuement hésité entre Ron et Sirius pour devenir le parrain de l'enfant, mais je décidais de donner sa chance à Ron, Sirius ayant déjà fait largement sa part avec moi. Et puis, il serait toujours quelque part comme l'oncle.

J'étais véritablement au petit soin avec ma future Mme Potter. Nous nous étions accordé sur le fait d'aller le jour J dans l'hôpital le plus proche, même si celui ci n'était en rien un centre de soins magiques. Je m'étais plus d'une fois entraîné avec elle à transplaner dans un coin abrité des regards, non loin de l'hôpital. J'avais réfléchi à des noms, j'avais aménagé une chambre d'enfant, si bien que Hermione se moquait de moi en disant que c'était moi qui devait porter le bébé. Je m'imaginais déjà notre petit garçon ou petite fille recevoir sa première lettre de Poudlard, mais Hermione me ramena à la réalité :

**Tu sais mon cœur, ce n'est pas forcé que notre enfant aie des pouvoirs magiques. Vu les antécédents de ta mère et mes parents, il y a de fortes chances pour que le bébé soit un Cracmol…**

**Ca ne fait rien,** dis-je finalement, en caressant le ventre proéminent de Hermione. **Bien sûr je serais un peu déçu mais, ça n'a pas de réelle importance, je serais tout de même fier de lui ou elle. De toute façon, sorcier ou pas, je lui parlerais de notre monde. Je ne lui cacherais pas la vérité sur ses origines comme on l'a fait pour moi, il saura tout, **affirmais-je d'un ton déterminé.

Et puis, hier au soir, alors que j'entraînais mes élèves à leur examen de fin d'année, un hiboux urgent me parvint en plein cours, provenant de Hermione, comme quoi c'était le moment et qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer. J'ai donc envoyé un élève prévenir le directeur de mon départ imminent, pendant que moi, je courais vers Pré-au-Lard pour enfin pouvoir transplaner. Immédiatement arrivé à la maison, je cherchais ma future femme des yeux.

**Je suis là,** cria-t-elle du salon, alors que je venais de rentrer dans notre chambre.

**Ca va, tu tiens le coup ?** M'inquiétais-je après l'avoir rejoint.

**Dépêche toi de transplaner avec moi à l'hopîtal,** m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible, **j'ai déjà perdu les eaux…**

**Très bien,** répondis-je, **essayant de ne pas paniquer, je prends ta valise et j'arrive.**

Avec une rapidité qui me surpris moi même, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'hôpital, devant un comptoir.

**Excusez-moi Mademoiselle,** interpellais-je d'une voix précipitée ce qui devais être une infirmière**, ma femme va accoucher…**Dis-je en désignant Hermione qui s'agrippait à moi.

**Un brancard, vite !** Ordonna-t-elle à des hommes en blouse blanche.

En quelques minutes, Hermione se retrouva allongée sur un brancard avançant à toute vitesse vers une salle d'accouchement.

**Ne t'en fait pas mon âme, tout va bien se passer. Pense à bien respirer !** Lui dis-je avant qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte battante.

**Excusez-moi Mr, vous êtes le père de l'enfant ?** M'interrogea un médecin alors que je m'apprêtais à demander une blouse réglementaire pour rentrer.

**Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Je trouve votre femme mal en point. Il y a longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état ?**

**Non, enfin…je ne crois pas…je travaillais et j'ai reçu…**Je m'interrompis avant de dire le mot hiboux…**un coup de fil de Hermione me disant que c'était le moment. Cela doit faire environ 20 minutes, il me semble…**

**Ah, très bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Mais je la trouve tout de même très pâle et faible…**

**Vous…vous croyez qu'il y a un risque pour le bébé ?** M'inquiétais-je.

**Pas vraiment pour le bébé, Mr…plutôt pour votre femme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il serait préférable que vous ne veniez pas dans le bloc.**

**Très bien…**acquiesçais-je, décontenancé et de plus en plus inquiet.

Je m'assis donc sur un des sièges près de la salle, dans une espèce de léthargie qui m'empêchais de voir quiconque passer devant moi, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis les premiers cris de douleur de Hermione. A partir de cet instant, il me fut impossible de rester immobile. Je faisais les cents pas devant le bloc, gênant parfois les infirmiers à sortir ou entrer pour avoir des nouvelles mais personne ne me répondit clairement. Ma frustration et mon inquiétude étaient encore à leur comble ce matin, alors que j'entendis le premier pleur de mon enfant. Cela faisait déjà sept heures que Hermione était arrivée et le bébé était né. Une interminable minute plus tard, le même médecin sortit, le visage fermé, ce qui augmenta d'autant plus mon angoisse.

**C'est une petite fille…**Dit-il simplement. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de joie de couler.

**Et Hermione ?** Demandais-je avec appréhension.

L'homme baissa la tête.

**Je pense que vous devriez profiter rapidement de ces derniers instants avec elle…**

Un grand effroi a envahi mon corps en entendant cette phrase. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'on venait de construire ensembles ! Je me suis alors immédiatement précipité dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Contre le mur en face, Hermione était couchée avec notre petite fille dans les bras. Elle était si pâle que j'aurais pu la confondre avec les draps.

**Harry ?…**Dit-elle faiblement.

**Je suis là mon âme…**répondis-je après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Sa peau étaient si froides.

**N'est-elle pas magnifique ?…**

Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de pleurer en entendant son bonheur.

**Oui…**dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

**Oh, Harry, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît…C'est un moment mémorable…**

Elle donna le bébé à une infirmière, puis me saisit le visage de ses mains si douces.

**Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux alors que je vais te perd-…**

Mais elle mit son doigt sur ma bouche, puis essuya une de mes larmes alors que ses propres yeux brillaient à leur tour. J'admirais son courage.

**Tais-toi s'il te plaît…Tu sais bien que tu ne me perdras jamais. Je fais parti de toi comme tu fais parti de moi. Rien ne nous séparera, je vivrais à travers toi tant que tu te souviendras de moi et aussi à travers notre enfant. Nous avons mis du temps à nous retrouver mais maintenant, plus rien ne nous éloignera l'un de l'autre…même pas la mort…**

A ces mots, je me suis mis à pleurer davantage ; je ne pouvais et ne peux toujours pas accepter cette idée.

**Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi…C'est impossible…**

**Bien sûr que si…Qui va s'occuper de notre fille sinon ? Tu ne seras pas seul, je serais là, dans ton cœur…**

Nous nous regardâmes avec intensité, comme tant de fois nous l'avions fait dans le passé. Pourtant, il me sembla que c'était la première fois que je pouvais tant lire de choses sur son visage : de la peur, de l'amour, de l'espoir, mais pas de tristesse.

**Harry,** me murmura-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux, **tu es un grand sorcier…**

**Pas autant que toi,** répondis-je doucement, une larme tombant de ma joue. Je réalisais seulement à cet instant que c'était exactement ce que nous nous étions dit lorsque nous recherchions la Pierre Philosophale.

**Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes ; le courage, l'amitié…l'amour…….Je t'aime Harry…**dit-elle dans un dernier souffle de vie.

**Non…Hermione…S'il te plaît…**Je la secouais désespéremment, sachant pourtant que rien ne la ramènerait plus. J'étouffais un sanglot, **Je t'aime Hermione...mon âme…**lui répondis-je finalement en pleurant de tout mon cœur.

A ce même instant, toi, ma fille, mon enfant, comme si tu ressentais ma détresse, tu te mis à pleurer à ton tour, dans ton petit lit au fond de la pièce. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans ce lieu où ma femme venait de mourir. J'eus la sensation d'étouffer, il fallait que je sorte. Je me suis alors précipité vers le hall et me suis assis sur le premier siège que j'ai trouvé, mes jambes trop lourdes pour me supporter plus longtemps. Sur l'instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tout bonheur était terminé pour moi…Mais j'avais tord, puisque je t'ai, toi…

A suivre…

Ca y est, on arrive au bout !


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue : **

Toujours le 17 juin 2006, le soir, enfin…il me semble…

En effet, je crois que je suis resté assis, là, au milieu de ce long couloir d'hôpital pendant plusieurs heures, à écrire tout ce qui pouvait me revenir en tête sur l'histoire que j'ai vécu avec ta mère. Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius m'a saisis par une épaule que je suis revenu à l'horrible réalité, au présent qui est si douloureux…

**Elle est morte…**dis-je simplement avant de m'effondrer dans les bras de mon parrain.

Encore une fois, j'ignore combien de temps il m'a fallu pour me séparer de son étreinte, et arrêter de pleurer pour la mort de Hermione, pour le sentiment de me retrouver une fois de plus seul au monde, pour l'injustice de ce destin qui s'acharne à détruire tout ce qui peut me rendre heureux…Mais je sais déjà que mon cœur, lui, ne cessera jamais de pleurer…Oui, j'ai presque été amoureux de la mort, pour me libérer de cette vie qui me persécute. Mais toi, ma petite fille, qui te protégera si je ne suis pas là ? J'ai promis à ta mère que je veillerais sur toi et c'est ce que je vais faire, même si je dois y sacrifier ma vie. Je ne sais pas si tu es une Cracmol ou une sorcière, l'avenir nous le dira, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ton père sera toujours fier de toi, mon ange. Ange ? C'est un joli nom pour une jolie fille. Je suis sûr que ta mère l'aimerais…

Hermione, mon âme, où que tu sois, lis et entends ces mots : Jamais je ne perdrais ton souvenir, tu fais parti de moi et ceci ne changera jamais. Quand je regarde notre enfant, je m'aperçois à quel point elle te ressemble, sauf ses yeux verts qui viennent de moi. Je sais qu'en grandissant, cette ressemblance n'en sera que d'autant plus visible. Ce ne sera pas en moi que tu vivras, mais en elle…Je ne te promets pas d'être un père irréprochable, je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais j'essaierais de perpétuer ton souvenir et tout ce que tu m'as appris. Moi, Harry Potter, je veillerais à ce qu'il en soit ainsi, je te le jure…Et ce journal en sera la base.

Ange, ma fille, quand tu en auras l'âge, tu liras ces lignes. Je ne te promets pas que tout ce que j'ai rédigé dans ces pages sont des informations irréfutables. Mais c'est ce que je ressens, et cela ne les rend que davantage réelles et sincères. Mais ta mère aurait peut-être eu une autre version à te donner…Quoi qu'il en soit, je te dédie ce journal et j'espère de toute mon âme qu'il te servira à bon escient, qu'il te permettra de connaître un peu mieux une partie de l'histoire de ta mère, mon Âme, mon Amour à jamais…

FIN…

Et voilà. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé !J'attends vos review !


End file.
